1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylindrical baling press used in agricultural machinery. More specifically, the invention relates to a binding device for wrapping bales of crop formed in the cylindrical baling press in a binding material.
2. Description of Related Art
European Patent 217,714 discloses a binding device having two binder dispensing mechanisms fixed to a length of chain passed around two deflecting wheels. Cog wheels rollingly engage the chain, and advance a binder material between said wheels whereby the binding material is fed to a baling chamber.
The prior art is configured with a single drive mechanism for the binder dispensing mechanism and the binder advance mechanism. In view of the above, it is apparent there exists a need for an improved binder dispensing and advance mechanism.